


The Time Dean Winchester Was Wrong

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Series: Above Everything [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tilted his head in confusion towards the reference but decided to continue anyways. “My students seem to have been acting quit strangely but I could not decipher the reason why.”</p><p>Dean laughed, finding the entirety of the situation humorous. “They were flirting Cas. With you.”</p><p>Cas stood in front of Dean with a quizzical look on his face. “But why? My vessel is at least 10 years older than the students and it is against faculty rules for teachers and students to form any type of romantic relationship.”</p><p>Dean grinned, looking at Cas only to find an expression of disappointment. “Dude, you’re hot. Of course they’re flirting.”</p><p>Cas stood there and stared, and Dean knew he’d been caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Dean Winchester Was Wrong

The first time it happened, Dean had told himself that it was a fluke. That it would never happen again. That it was a one-time thing. He was wrong.

It has started out with a job, just like any other, hunting monsters, saving things, keeping your sanity even though your little brother is a demon blood junkie. Ya know, the norm. The thing was, the job did not end that way, or go that way at all.

Dean and Sam had just pulled into a motel in Santa Fe when Bobby had called him. There was a job a couple miles away, and Bobby wasn’t completely sure what they were hunting. Dean had said they would check it out, and after 3 days, they were clueless. 4 murders and no sign of anything supernatural. That was exactly the problem. There were all the typical omens, strange reports, and yet not one person could give any leads on the creature causing the murders.

Getting more and more frustrated at every dead end, Dean gave in and decided to call Cas. After a couple of minutes of praying (and almost giving up), he finally heard the familiar sound of wings filling the air. He turned with that signature Winchester grin and smiled at Cas.

“Hey featherhead, how’s it hanging?”

Cas rolled his eyes glared at Dean. “Fine. What is it you require?”

Dean sat down on the bed and stretched out. “We were wondering if you knew what was killing people in town.”

Cas tilted his head, earning a small unexpected sigh from Dean. “I thought it was clear. You have been faced with a succubus. She’s the local genetics professor.”

Dean looked confused. “Dr. Harris? I mean, she’s hot but, I never picked up on anything from her.”

Cas gave Dean a dissapointed look for the commentary but decided to continue what he was going to say. “She is one of the oldest succubuses out there. She has been very good  
at avoiding detection up to this point. A competing succubus must have depleted her food source.”

Dean yawned and lay back on the bed. For some reason, Cas’ stares seemed more intense than usual, roaming over Dean’s body like he was test subject and Cas was the professor. For some reason, that thought made Dean shiver. He quickly brushed the thought as quickly as he thought about it. Have gay thoughts about his angel friend was the last thing he needed.

After taking a deep breath to regain his composure, Dean continued the earlier conversation. “Well we’re gonna need some way to get close to her. If she’s as smart as you say she is then she probably already knows that we’re hunters and we’re looking for her.”

“You could send someone in under cover as a student or professor, could you not?” Cas raises his eyebrows as if suggesting Dean should’ve had the thought occur first. 

“I don’t think there are any hunters smart enough to pu-wait! Cas, would you mind doing a little undercover work?” Dean gave that mischievous smile that could make Cas’ stomach flutter and make him say yes to anything, and of course, he did.

“It is possible that since you are my charge they could get me a couple of days of leave to let me help you with your hunt.” Dean got a child-like grin on his face and slapped Cas on the shoulder.

“Great. Step one; we gotta get you a new wardrobe. Cause honestly Cas, you’re not seducing anyone with that look.”

Cas sighed. The next few days would be long.  
\-----------------------------  
Dean decided style wasn’t really his forte that he would let Sam pick out Cas’ clothes. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Cas came out of the motel bathroom dressed in a light blue sweater over a white button down with a cerulean blue tie, khaki pants and dark brown dress shoes. For a minute 

Dean felt light headed and the room definitely felt about 20 degrees too warm. He couldn’t help but gawk until Sam slapped him behind the head bringing him back to reality. He took a deep breath praying that the reddish tinge on his cheeks would be unnoticeable and that the swelling in certain areas would go down.

To make matters worse, Sam pulled out glasses. Fucking. Glasses. Dean just glared evilly in Sam direction. After a couple seconds of homicidal staring, a hand on shoulder shook him out of his trance. He turned back around to face his hot-as-hell nerdy little angel friend frowning in disappointment. “Dean, is something wrong? Is my outfit not to your liking?”

Dean sighed guilty, rubbing his left hand over his face. Giving Cas the smile he only used for him, he looked up at him exhaled a deep breath he was unaware that he was holding. 

“Everything’s peachy Cas. Just damn peachy.”

Sam grinned and left Cas and Dean alone to get some coffee. When Sam was back, he was going to pay  
\-----------------------------  
Currently being in the same room as his (yes, admittedly very sexy angel friend dressed as a professor) was not doing him any favors. Cas had insisted on trying on every outfit that Sam had bought him, and so Dean let him, and regretted greatly. When Sam stalked in the room with breakfast, Dean almost punched him in the face right then and there. 

The only thing keeping him from doing so was Cas and the possibility that Cas might find out the reason why.

Anyways, the fact was Cas had to be at the college in an hour to starts his new “job” and Sam and Dean were supposed to be keeping watch.

After Sam and Dean had arrived at the college. They decided that Sam would watch Dr. Harris, and Dean would watch Cas, (or in this case, Dr. Perry). Putting Dean in charge may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but a boring lecture on Mary Magdalene and Judas combined with a hot ass professor (yes, he does mean hot ass literally), leads to Dean not exactly paying much attention.

Dean had spent Cas’ lectures sitting in the back of the classroom, sucking on candy, waiting for something, anything to happen. The only thing that was going on was the countless amounts of students, male and female, hitting on him every chance they got. After everyone had left the classroom, Dean strode over to Cas and plopped himself down on to the desk. 

“So, how’s it going teach?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion towards the reference but decided to continue anyways. “My students seem to have been acting quit strangely but I could not decipher the reason why.”

Dean laughed, finding the entirety of the situation humorous. “They were flirting Cas. With you.”

Cas stood in front of Dean with a quizzical look on his face. “But why? My vessel is at least 10 years older than the students and it is against faculty rules for teachers and students to form any type of romantic relationship.”

Dean grinned, looking at Cas only to find an expression of disappointment. “Dude, you’re hot. Of course they’re flirting.”

Cas stood there and stared, and Dean knew he’d been caught. To be honest, he didn’t really care. What Dean did care about though was stopping his train of thinking before it led somewhere to dangerous. Dean was about to respond when Sam slammed through the doors covered in blood. 

Dean immediately jumped up and tried to step down, trying to stop the blush that was slowly spreading on his cheeks. “So Sam, how’d your watch go?”

Sam rolled his eyes and stalked out of the classroom covered in succubus blood, leaving Dean to deal with his big mouth.  
\-----------------------------  
After Cas had zapped Sam and Dean back to his motel room, he grabbed Dean and zapped them to a different one.

Dean couldn’t help that he was just a little bit turned on because Cas was still in his professor costume. 

“Dean? Dean!”

Dean snapped his head and brought himself back to reality.

“Huh? What?”

Cas rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Dean, are you forgetting that I can read minds?”

“That’s just peach-Wait. What?” Dean grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him closer. “So you’re telling me this time you’ve known exactly what I’ve wanted to do to you?” He pulled Cas  
closer and felt something sharp poking at his hip.

“Cas,” Dean said wearily. “How long have you been walking around like this?”

Cas put his mouth up to Dean’s ear and answered softly. “Ever since my first lecture, when you had been doing some very inappropriate fantasizing while sucking on the lollipop.”

Dean yanked Cas as close as he could before rolling his hips against Cas. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

Cas was painfully hard and Dean had a couple ideas on how they could solve that.  
\-----------------------------  
Dean started to give Cas quick, impatient kisses trying to reach at Cas wherever he could. Cas, who apparently is a lot more impatient than Dean shoved him onto the bed. Dean felt a sudden weight on his lap as Cas ripped off his shirt.

Cas, who apparently is very skilled for a virgin, licked Dean’s collar bone and bit down on his shoulder, drawing a deep moan out of Dean,.

“Fuck. Cas!” Cas grinded his hips onto Dean eliciting another moan and Cas responded by teasing him. 

“Shhhh. Dean. Be patient.” Cas’ voice dropped an octave lower than usual (and usual was pretty fucking low) and bit down hard on one of Dean’s nipples while twisting the other. 

Cas continued to roll his hips against Dean until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. 

“CAS!” Cas stopped completely and propped himself up on his elbows. ”Yes Dean?”

When Dean opened his eyes back up Cas was lying above him still fully clothed with a lazy smile and stroking Dean’s hair. He placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips and let him speak.  
“Cas, there really needs to be less clothes between us, like now.”

Cas leaned back down biting right below Dean’s ear before whispering back in a soft tone. “Alright”

By the time Dean got over the chill coming from the lack of clothing, he looked up to see Cas still wearing his tie and glasses. 

Dean yanked Cas tie and flipped them over till he was on top. “You know, these glasses work pretty well.”

Dean gave Cas a confused look. “Huh?”

“Jimmy had terrible eyesight. He really needed an updated prescription. These work just fine. I may wear them all the time in fact.”

Just the thought of Cas wearing them all the time almost made him come right then and there. Dean let out a sharp moan before biting down and licking Cas’ nipples. After a couple of minutes of licking up and down Cas’ body, Dean decided to move on. As he led his tongue downwards over the navel, he felt Cas’ eyes on him.

He continued to let his tongue travel down Cas’ stomach until he felt Cas’ dick right below his throat, which was letting off an immense amount of heat.  
Cas’ eyes were lust filled when Dean looked up, as if asking for permission. Dean took Cas’ following moan as a yes and swallowed him down, taking more and more with each moan until he completely swallowed. Cas started panting and his breathing was extremely fast, which was weird because angels don’t breathe.

After a couple of minutes, Dean let off with a pop and grabbed for the lube. Cas pulled him up for a quick kiss before letting Dean drizzle his fingers with the cold liquid. Dean torturously dragged his fingers over Cas’ hard length before trailing back over his balls and giving them a small tickle. 

When he finally got to Cas’ opening, he circled his fingers around it before pushing his first finger, making Cas let out a small grunt. After he felt Cas adjust, he pushed in a second, causing Cas to snap his hips forward. When he felt Cas start to tremble, he desperately pushed in a third finger.

Cas’ moans were getting louder and louder, and Dean was pretty sure that they would receive a few complaints in the morning, but he didn’t care. When he felt that Cas was stretched out enough, he lined himself up and pushed in, causing Cas to grip the sheets with white knuckles.

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. “Dean! Move. Now!” Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He started to rock his hips in a steady rhythm, slowly speeding up his thrust. Cas was panting, but other than that hadn’t made any other noises in the past couple of minutes. Figuring he hadn’t quite hit the spot yet, Dean angled upwards, slamming in faster until he heard Cas yelling and the headboard banging against the wall. 

Dean titled his head down planting light butterfly kisses on Cas’ chest. In between breaths and groans, Dean actually managed to formulate the question that had been on his mind. “How long have you’ve been reading my mind Cas?”

“Ever since,” Cas groaned “Sam bought me those outfits.”

When Cas started slamming back into him, he could feel that he was close. “Fuck Cas. Do you know how hot you look in those clothes? I got so hard just from you showing me those outfits. Damn!”

Cas bit down on Dean’s ear. “Good. I’ll wear them more often then.” If Dean wasn’t close before, he certainly was now, and he knew Cas was too.

“Cas, so tight. So fucking tight. Do you even know how hot you are like this? All spread out while I fuck you. It’s hot, and I love it.” Dean rammed hard into Cas. Knowing he was about to fall over the edge, he thrust into Cas and came, with Cas’ name on his lips. Once he heard Dean Come, Cas came hard spurting on Dean’s chest. After they both finished riding the wave of the aftershocks, Cas pulled out and laid beside Dean.

When Dean was just about to drift off into sleep, he whispered something to Cas. “I love you. You know that right?”

Cas softly stroked Dean’s hair in response. “I can read your mind, of course I know.”

When Dean finally fell asleep, Cas placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered. “I love you too Dean Winchester. Always.”  
\-----------------------------  
As it turns out, Dean was, in fact, wrong. Sleeping with Cas was not a fluke or a one time thing, it was a constant occurrence. After years of “dating”, Dean and Cas finally got married. With Cas grace, Dean’s soul, and a little help from Gabriel and Balthazar, Dean and Cas had 4 kids. 

First they had a set of twins, Lochan Samuel and Luna Marie Winchester, who both had a matching set of blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a nerdy but mischievous personality.  
Both them eventually became homicide detectives. Then they had Jonathan Niko Winchester (who preferred Niko), who had dark green eyes and scruffy brown hair. He also became one of the greatest hunters ever (behind Dean and Sam Winchester of course). And last but not least was Ava Marie. 

After Sam had finally become a lawyer and his “retirement”, he had somehow got his hands on a 1 year old girl that needed a home. Cas and puppy dogs eyes had managed to convince Dean to let them take in the girl as their daughter. She had light brown skin, hazel eyes, and the energy of 1,000 condensed suns. She had formed a special attachment to Dean and Cas, and when she eventually was shipped off in the marines, she made sure to call Dean and Cas every chance she got. She ended up getting married to a rock star. 

Now, 35 years later, if anyone had ever asked if Dean had regretted his professor kink, he’d certainly say no.


End file.
